Never Will I Forget This Precious Memories
by YuyuiSakura hime
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke had been friend since small. But one day they lost their memories. But fate come and returned their past memories and unrealize feeling to each other. Can hope exist and end them up as they once promised to each other? ON-UPDATING!
1. To Forget is Painful

_**Title: **_**Never Will I Forget This Precious Memories**

_**Author:**_ **YuyuiSakura hime**

_**Description:**_ **A SasuHina fanfiction**

**Chapter: 1- To Forget is Such a Painful Thing**

* * *

_**Summaries:-**_

_Hinata Hyuuga and Uchiha Sasuke was once close friend when they were still a child. But one day, 'something' happen that forced both of them to forget about their memories with each other. But later, fate returned their past memories and the unrealized feeling to each other. Can hope exist and end them up together as they had once promised?_

_---------------------------------  
_

"_Ano n_e, Sasuke…"

A voice came to his ear, the 5 year old Uchiha Sasuke look at his right. A girl wearing a lavender kimono smiled at him.

"Mm?"

"I'm… I'm really happy that you're with me on this New Year. Do you know? It's mean we had been friend for a year." The little 5 years old Hyuuga girl continue to smile as she hold hand her water balloon.

"Mm, me too," Sasuke answered with a smile on his face.

"Hinata."

"_Nani_?"

"Why don't we make a promised to each other?", A promised?" Hinata looked at him

"We must make a promise to each othe,r so we will continue to be friends…"

Sasuke and Hinata stopped on top of the hill of Konoha, a special place where they always go. "I want you to promise that we must stay friend and together forever, okay?_?"_

Hinata looked at him. "Do you still remember that magic words that our mothers teach us?" and Sasuke nodded.

Their mothers teaches them the words that they told their child as a magic words that can united two heart forever and ever.

Both of them made their palms touch and chanted the magic words.

"_No matter well or sick, no matter rich or poor, no matter happy or sad. Protect each other, help each other, UNTIL DEATH SEPARATE US, do you promise to stay together forever?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Look!! The fireworks are starting,"

The two of hearts ran to the park, where the festival took place, running together, holding their hands together. Not knowing, what destiny awaits them…

Being the youngest son of Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"Hina-hime?" ask Sasuke suddenly on a recess, one day in Ninja Academy. Hinata and Sasuke would sit together under a tree on the grass for lunch every recess together.

"Whats wrong?",

"Who do you like the best? Me or my brother, Itachi?", ask Sasuke. Hinata giggled as an answer. "Why are you laughing? Do you like my brother the best?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke's face. It was full of disappointment. Hinata looked at her bento, "No… I like you the best."

The answer Hinata gave cheers Sasuke up a little. "But Itachi-niisan is stronger than you. He can carry me and lift me up onto a tree. And taller."

Sasuke stood up from the grass. "So… You'll like me better if I'm stronger. A-And taller?"

The Hyuuga heiress shook her head. "No… I like you for who you already are Sasuke. And you don't have to be taller. You just have to become a ninja together with me, okay?"

Hinata took an onigiri and put it in Sasuke's mouth. "Now, don't talk with your mouth full." And it makes both of them laughed.

But Hinata didn't hear Sasuke's whispering to himself, _"A-Alright… I promise… H-Hinata."_

* * *

THEN EVERYTHING CHANGES AFTER ONE DAY.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hinata smiled as she looked at him, Sasuke ignored her. Hinata finally found him, at the hill where they always play when they were still small.

"Sasuke…, I'm worried about you." as Hinata sat beside him, looking down at the ground.

"I was so scared that you died too. But I'm so happy… happy that you survived. I-I don't know what to do if I lost you…"

Sasuke gave no reaction to her. As if he didn't hear any word from her.

"Since your parent died, you never talk to anyone… and me. Do you want to go look for your brother? I'll help if you want."

"Leave!" The 9 years old Uchiha answered her coldly.

"S-Sasuke...", "Just leave me alone!" Sasuke said as he gets up.

"Sasuke, I-I just..." Hinata grabbed his hand with both of hers; tears start to fall to her cheeks.

"Go away!" Sasuke took away his hand, Hinata stood up as he wants to walk away. "Sasuke, wait…" Hinata took his hand again, with so much hope that he'll look at her.

"Stay away from me, Hinata!" Sasuke pushed her away from him and left. At that time, Sasuke didn't even realize that Hinata had lost her balance and rolled down the hill.

"Ahh!!" Hinata screamed but Sasuke just continue walking and ignored her.

Luckily a group of villagers heard her scream and found the heiress. Hinata was found on the bottom of the hill, unconscious with her head was covered of blood.

Unfortunately when she was brought to the hospital, it was conformed that Hinata might have bumped her head hard and now, she must start a new life.

Because all her past memories are already gone.

It was a week, after Itachi massacred every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing.

_"You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live... if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me... and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life."_

Years after Sasuke's family was killed, he had forced himself to forget his memories that have to do with all the persons that he once loved, even Hinata. Making that he never knew that he had precious memories with her and a feeling he never knew that exist.

And the same thing happens to Hinata who change from an energetic girl to a shy person. As she starts a new life, as a new person after her memory lost, Hinata started to fall for Naruto afterwards.

The two of them lived their own life, never knowing that they knew each other…

* * *

(I'm updating and editing each chapter..) Please read and review...


	2. A Sudden Encounter

Title: Never Will I Forget These Precious Feeling

Author: YuyuiSakura-hime

Chapter: 2 – **A Sudden Encounter**

* * *

A 12 years old Hyuuga heiress sit on the hill where she was always plays when she was little.

For her, this is her special place.

A place where only she knows;

A hill at the end of the Konoha Hidden village;

A special place that she will never forget…

-------------------

Ever since Hinata was small, she always had dreams. In her dreams, she can felt the feeling of happiness and also sadness.

But what special is; in each of her dream, a boy would appear in it. But he can never saw the boy's face. Because it always been hidden by a kind of shadow… She could never recognize that boy but she could tell that she was happy to be around him.

Then suddenly she remembers. Last night, she had a dream about that boy again, he was playing with her.

And this time, she was singing a song to that boy. The song comes slowly to her mind. Hinata closes her eyes as she recalls that special song.

_**The Shards of My Heart**_

To find the shards of my heart – _Kokoro no kakera sagasu yo ni_

I kept on searching for you – _kimi no koto sagashitsudzuketa_

These monochrome days start to brighten when you're here - _Monokuro no mainichi ga kimi ga ite kagayaki hajimeteku_

You gave me the courage to face my fear of breaking down – _Kowashite shimau kowasa ni tachimukau yuuki wo kureta ne_

The strength to open the window to the future – _Mirai no mado akeru tsuyosa wo_

"I love you." – _Kimi ga suki _

With just that, I can go without losing my way – _tada sore dake de, mayowazu ikerunda_

Forever under the beautiful water-colored sky – _Mizuiro kirei na sora no shita wo itsumade mo_

I'll always walk with you down this road – _Kimi to aruiteku kono michi wo zutto_

In these colorful days, when you're here, things start to change – _Karafuru na mainichi ni kimi ga ite kawarihajimeteru_

Because when I was afraid and unable to move ahead, looking down – _Kowakute mae ni ikezu ni furueteru utsumuita boku wo_

You changed that for me - _Kaete kureta kimi ga iru kara_

Thank you; I can live on - _Arigatou ikite ikeru yo_

Let's hold hands tightly - _tsunagou te wo gyutto_

Going any distance under the beautiful rainbow-colored sky – _Nijiiro kirei na sora no shita wo doko made mo_

From now on, I'm walking with you all along – _Kimi to aruiteru kono saki mo zutto_

"I love you." - _Kimi ga suki,_

With just that, I can go without losing my way– _tada sore dake de mayowazu ikerunda_

Forever under the beautiful water-colored sky – _Mizuiro kirei na sora no shita wo itsumade mo_

I'll walk with you, together on this road – _Kimi to aruiteku kono michi wo futari de_

* * *

Without she realizes it, someone was there… listening to her song.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was hiding on top of one of the tree there; hiding from his fan girls He was about to have a little nap when an angelic voice woke him up.

'What is that noise?! Can't I even have a little rest here?', thought Sasuke as he scream inside his head. But then as he stop and listen, the voice seems to stung him…

Sasuke peeped through the leaves, there's someone under the tree. _Why didn't he notice?_ Without him realizing what he's doing, Sasuke suddenly said.

"Hey…"

Hinata suddenly stopped singing as she heard Sasuke's voice. "Who's there?" She stood up, "Hello?" And that's the time when Sasuke hurriedly ran away from tree to tree… as far away as he could.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I'M _SO STUPID! _" Sasuke said to himself as he walks on the street of Konoha Hidden Village. "Why am I so dumb, blurring out like that?"

"Oh no, I'm late making breakfast again!!", a voice cried as she ran as fast as she could. But she wasn't lucky enough to see that she is going to crash into Sasuke that morning…

"KYAA!"

That's when he bumped onto someone, and as Sasuke open his eyes, he saw that there is a girl in front of him; but more clearly under him.

He was on top of that girl. Sasuke was in _a shock-blushing mode_ when he quickly gets up and gives that girl a hand. "_A-Arigatou!!_", she thanked him. But Sasuke just reply with a grunt, "Hn…"

Sasuke looks at the girl's face, he had seen her somewhere before. But before he could say anything to her, they both heard noises… familiar noises.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

"What's that noise?", ask Hinata looking behind Sasuke. _She's sure that noise came not far away from them…_

"That. Is. The. Sound. Of. Danger! RUN!!"

Sasuke grab the girl's hand and _ran away for his life_…

* * *

They stopped on the hill where Hinata went yesterday. "Why did we run?", she ask after getting back her breath.

"Because, if we didn't. The two of us will be squashed and killed by them.", reply Sasuke sarcastically.

Sasuke look behind them if there any sign his _fans _still following them. And at that moment, Hinata giggled. The 12 years old Uchiha looked at her, "What's so funny?"

The midnight-haired girl covers her mouth, managing to stop her laughter but a bit of giggles still there. "_Gomen_…"

Then Sasuke looked at her, _'This girl is kinda unique…'_

Sasuke and Hinata finally reunited again after being separated for so many years. Memories are actually slowly returning to them, can they remember each other once more?

* * *

**Author note:-**

_Thank for reviewing _


End file.
